News!
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Headline berita yang bikin Haizaki keki nonton nya "Seorang uke muda di cabuli dukun"


Kuroko no Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Haizaki's Home

MAIN CHARACTER:

Haizaki Shougo

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Momoi Satsuki, dan Kise Ryouta

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Haizaki bete dirumah sendirian. Kedua orangtua nya sedang pergi berlibur dan dia tidak diajak dengan alasan 'Lo udah gede, bisa jalan sendiri.' Tapi emang dasar Haizaki nya yang pemalas, jadi dia uring-uringan deh di rumah.

Haizaki kemudian menyalakan TV, "Halah udah jam 12 aja, jam segini paling ada nya berita."

 **Tap!** (SFX menyalakan TV Xd)

Suara pembawa acara langsung menyergap indera pendengaran nya, seorang wanita bersurai pink di ikat kuda, berwajah cantik dan memakai stel baju khas kantoran menjadi pembawa acara tersebut.

" _Selamat siang permirsa. Kembali lagi bersama kami di Japan Patrolis, Saya Momoi Satsuki akan menyampaikan beberapa informasi. Kami telah mengumpulkan berita ter-update untuk anda hari ini dari seluruh penjuru jepang."_

 _._

 _._

"Tuh kan berita." Haizaki duduk sambil cemberut. Namun tetap saja berita itu ia tonton, dengan alasan buat ngeliatin body bohai nya Momoi di layar kaca.

.

 _"Kita mulai dengan berita utama."_ Kemudian muncul lah cuplikan berita-berita yang akan disajikan.

" _Berita pertama kita hari ini, seorang 'uke' muda dicabuli seorang dukun yang ngaku nya sakti mandraguna bin absolut. Berikut berita nya_."

.

Bergantilah scene berita yang menampilkan keadaan di sebuah kantor polisi, disaat seorang pemuda berambut merah cerah yang wajah nya di sensor sedang digeret paksa oleh polisi untuk di mintai keterangan.

" _Alih-alih minta bantuan seorang dukun agar dapat mengharmonis kan rumah tangga nya yang sempat diambang kehancuran pada beberapa bulan sebelum nya, seorang 'uke' muda yang baru menikah setahun lalu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya malah menjadi korban dari pencabulan dukun bejat berinisial A.S_."

.

"Wah nikmat bener tuh si dukun." Haizaki mengomentari.

.

" _Sang dukun bernisial A.S ini mengaku jika semua itu di lakukan sebagai ritual pengeluaran aura kegelapan yang berada di dalam tubuh korban_." Lanjut sang narator, kemudian beralih pada sesi wawancara antara informan bernama Kise Ryouta dan tersangka.

.

.

 _ **Kise**_ _: "Apa yang membuat anda melakukan hal seperti itu kepada korban? Apa memang begitu cara anda mengobati orang?"_

 _ **A.S**_ _: "Tidak. Aku hanya terpesona pada kecantikan dan kemulusan tubuh Tetsuya. Saat saya mengatakan untuk meninggalkan suami nya dan menikah dengan saya dia menolak. Jadi saya sarankan dia untuk melakukan hal 'itu' dengan saya agar dia dan suami nya bisa hidup harmonis kembali."_

 _ **Kise**_ _: "Lalu korban terima semua itu dengan rela?"_

 _ **A.S:**_ _"Kupikir begitu. Saat saya 'anu' in, Tetsuya tampak menikmati nya dan bahkan ingin nambah lagi."_

 _ **Kise**_ _: "Sejak kapan anda meminta itu pada korban?"_

 _ **A.S:**_ _"Tiga hari setelah dia meminta pertolongan saya. Dia bilang ingin setia pada suami nya. Jadi dia rela melakukan 'itu' dengan ku , yang penting dia dan suami nya harmonis. "_

 _ **Kise:**_ _"Sudah berapa kali anda melakukan pencabulan terhadap korban K.T. ?"_

 _ **A.S:**_ _"Yahh baru sedikit, kira-kira sudah 10 kali semejak dia datang pada saya untuk berobat seminggu lalu."_

 _._

"Itu nggak bisa dibilang sedikit sialan!" Haizaki jengkel sendiri mendengar nya.

.

Narator kembali melanjutkan penjelasan berita, " _Suami korban bernama Kagami Taiga melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi. Pada awal nya ia mengira sang istri sedang ngambek berat pada nya karena Sang istri sering berpergian lama dan tidak di ketahui tempat nya selama seminggu terakhir. Kagami sendiri yang bekerja sebagai juru masak di restoran terkenal di tokyo sering pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam yang menjadi penyebab rumah tangga nya menjadi tidak harmonis. "_

Kemudian scene beralih lagi pada sesi wawancara antara informan dan Kagami.

 _ **Kagami:**_ _"Yaah saya awal nya berpikir istri saya sedang ngambek karena jarang nya kami bertemu, sudah seminggu dia sering keluyuran tidak jelas, saya jadi takut kalau sampai dia mencerai kan saya. Jadi saya putuskan untuk cuti dulu. Benar saja, saat saya bilang cuti dia langsung senang dan tidak keluyuran lagi._

 _ **Kise:**_ _"Lalu apa yang membuat anda tahu tentang kejadian ini?"_

 _ **Kagami:**_ _"Istri saya yang menceritakan semua nya. Itu semua di lakukan untuk ke harmonisan rumah tangga kami kata nya. Awal nya aku senang saja, tapi setelah mendengar cerita selanjutnya tentang cara si dukun mengobati dengan cara meng-ra—(sensor) istri saya, tentu saja saya langsung marah. Saya tak bisa menyalahkan istri saya karena dia begitu polos."_

Kemudian scene beralih pada wajah Akashi yang di sensor sedang dimintai keterangan, _"Untuk sementara korban K.T. tidak ingin memberi penjelasan. Kise Ryouta melaporkan dari Tokyo._

 _._

 _._

"Ini jadi yang salah siapa sih?" Haizaki kembali mengomentari berita itu. Berita selanjut nya tak kalah menarik, membuat Haizaki masih betah _stay_ di channel tersebut hingga tanpa sadar Haizaki lama kelamaan mengantuk dantertidur di sofa hingga kedua orangtua nya pulang kerumah.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ga melayani sequel ya, ini Cuma intermezzo :D

Bukan nya saya sombong, saya Cuma takut nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan reader :D

Hihihi terimakasih sudah menon—membaca maksudnya.

Review?


End file.
